Their First Christmas
by collapsedheart
Summary: Simon and Baz are having their first Chiristmas in their flat together and Penny has gone to stay with Micah for Christmas Eve. Simon wants to get matching sweaters and bake cookies while Basil wants to read his books and breathe in Simon Snow. (This fanfic is uncompleted.. should I add more?)


The aroma of freshly baked sour-cherry scones wafted into simon's room as rays of sun danced over his sleeping figure.

It was about 5:00 a.m in London, and whispers of snow were beginning to fall as Simon crawled out of bed, drooling; like ants to honey.

"Baz?" Simon groggily stumbled into the flat's kitchen greedily breathing in the scent of smoked cherries.

Baz sat at the small rounded table with an unlit cigar dancing in his teeth while Agatha removed the second tray of scones and biscuits from the oven.

"Crowley, look who's finally up." Baz smirked.

"It's five in the morning.." Simon dragged his sleeve over his face and squinted at the clock.

"Breakfast, Simon." Penny beamed, sliding a plate stacked with scones and banana biscuits to Simon.

Baz flicked the unlit cigar into the bin and waltzed over to Simon, wrapping his arms around his waist and leaning into his ear.

"Morning, Snow."

Simon felt a scarlet hue blossom over his face, feeling embarrassed as Penny made a teasing face at them.

"Hi." Simon mumbled.

"Aw," Baz smirked "You're blushing like a rose."

Simon swatted at him and grinned as Baz pecked a kiss on his forehead, grabbing a scone from Simon's plate, swallowing it whole.

"Hey!" Simon frowned. He sat down dramatically, making a cage with his arms around his plate. His tail whipped around his chair as if swatting off flies.

"Eat up Simon, I have to get going soon." Penny tied her purple curls up into a ponytail and adjusted her glasses, throwing a pointed look at Simon.

"Where to?" Crumbs spewed from his mouth as he crammed in another biscuit.

"I'm going to visit Micah and his family. They invited me over for Christmas Eve."

"Why are you leaving so early?" Baz added, bored, he narrowed his eyes.

Penny whipped around and grabbed her bag, clearly in a hurry. "Because I still have to buy presents and they're three hours away, Basil."

Simon shot a look at Baz, downing a cup of earl tea.

Amused, Baz kept going. "Couldn't you just spell yourself there, Bunce?" His eyebrow arched.

"I'd rather drive." Penny proclamined. She had insisted for Baz to call her 'Penny' or 'Penelope'. He knew it irked her.

"Anyways.." Simon clasped a hand on Baz's shoulder "We'll see you tommorow for Christmas, Penny?"

"Yup." She buttoned up her coat and did a mental check of what she had. Satisfied, she stepped out the door.

"Call me on the mobile if you need anything, and **don't** mess up the flat while I'm gone." Penny lifted two fingers to her eyes and pointed them at Simon. She then waved and shut the door behind her.

(_Later_)

Baz lay on the leather couch, book in hand while Simon lay with his head in his lap and wings curled in.

"Can we decorate the flat this year?" Simon crained his neck, peering up at Baz reading. The book was called 'New Grub Street' by George Gissing.

"I suppose we could." Baz said. He set the book on top of his chest and stroked Simon's bronze curls.

"Should we make a list, then?"

"A list of what?" Baz commented absentmindedly.

"Of the things we need to buy for the flat." Simon grabbed a pad of parchment that was left on the table -probably by Penny- and ripped off the used sheet.

"Very well, Snow." Baz revealed a pen and took the pad from Simon, fairly burning him in the process. Simon meekly brushed it off.

"How about tinsil?" Simon suggested "To drape above the windows."

Baz wrote in his personal font as Simon began to list items;

\- 𝒯𝒾𝓃𝓈𝒾𝓁

\- 𝑅𝑒𝒹 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝑔𝓇𝑒𝑒𝓃 𝓁𝒾𝑔𝒽𝓉𝓈

\- 𝒞𝑜𝑜𝓀𝒾𝑒 𝒹𝑜𝓊𝑔𝒽

"Cookie dough," Baz mused "For Father Christmas?"

Simon chuckled and continued to suggest things.

In the end, Baz had written;

\- 𝒯𝒾𝓃𝓈𝒾𝓁

\- 𝑅𝑒𝒹 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝑔𝓇𝑒𝑒𝓃 𝓁𝒾𝑔𝒽𝓉𝓈

\- 𝒞𝑜𝑜𝓀𝒾𝑒 𝒹𝑜𝓊𝑔𝒽 _("𝒩𝑜𝓉 𝒻𝑜𝓇 𝐹𝒶𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓇 𝒞𝒽𝓇𝒾𝓈𝓉𝓂𝒶𝓈")_

\- 𝒢𝒾𝒻𝓉𝓈

\- 𝒮𝓂𝒶𝓁𝓁 𝓉𝓇𝑒𝑒

"Here." Baz tossed the pad to Simon. "We go now, I don't want to be buried alive in the winter that's fall falling from the sky."

Simon grinned and scrawled on the list in large, messy hand writing:

\- ᗰᗩTᑕᕼIᑎG ᔕᗯEᗩTEᖇᔕ

Baz was already opening the door as Simon slid the jacket over his protruding wings and tucked his tail down his pants leg.

"Ladies first." Baz smirked, dramatically bowing towards Simon.

Simon took Baz's face in his hands and pressed their lips together gingerly, knowing it would fluster Baz, shutting him up temporarily.

"You're adorable." The last syllable rolled off Simon's tongue, dripping with sarcasm.

Baz rolled his glinting eyes, while Simon suppressed a grin and waltzed out the door with Baz trailing close behind.

(_should I add more?)_


End file.
